Heated Flesh
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: One-shot. Draco can be very seductive… And he uses his skills to land a certain Gryffindor in his large, expensive bed. (Slash. DMHP)


**Title: **Heated Flesh

**Rating: **R!

**Warning: **Slash!

**Setting: **after their Hogwarts years, both 20 years old

**Summary: **One-shot.Draco can be very seductive... And he uses his skills to land a certain Gryffindor in his large, expensive bed. (Slash. DM/HP)

**A.N: **This is _another _one shot. Just a bit of humour, for my entertainment mostly. Just thought I'd share. A bit..._smutty? _Yeah, I'd keep that in mind. Don't read if you don't like smut...Please!

Chapter one: The beginning 

¤¤¤¤

Draco Malfoy closed the flap of his mobile phone and used a hand to slick back some misplaced hairs on his head. He smirked as the limo pulled up to a red carpet flashing it's way passed a mob of photographers and adoring fans. Looking up, he saw the beautiful, tall, five stories, metallic silver building complete with blue laser lights flickering above. His very own club, Silver Dragon.

Tonight was the grand opening. Getting in was horribly hard, considering Draco's club was the new soon to be 'hot spot' in the whole country. He smiled up at the crowds as his driver opened the door and he crawled up from the seat, his ear drums ringing from the screams of excitement the large mob was throwing at him.

Walking stylishly towards the door he made sure to flash every photographer his sexiest grin then slowly cut the red ribbon, the only thing holding him back from the gorgeous building.

Twenty minutes later, the dance area was filled with half-nude teenagers all groping at anything in their reach. He smirked at them from the balcony where people were enjoying drinks and talking excitedly to each other.

Just as he was about to go back to the bar to start talking to Daniel, one of the bartenders working that night, he caught a glimpse of an extremely attractive figure just walking in.

Silver eyes skimmed over the black hair that was messily framing a tanned face. His eyebrows rose in perfection when his eyes trailed down the emerald silky shirt, which seemed to be some sort of second skin. It showed his toned chest extremely well and just ended at his waist, skimming the tops of his black, tight fitting, jeans just slightly. He immediately assumed this one to be a tease, especially by the way his slim hips would be revealed slightly every time he took a step.

Draco felt himself lick his lips as the figure ran a hand threw his mop of messy hair, the slit between the waistband of his jeans and the hem of his shirt growing wider, allowing a large patch of desirable skin to reach Draco's eyes.

Draco's feet led him to the stairs that were leading towards the dance floor, where the victim to be devoured stood flirting with one of the bartenders. He let himself wait a minute until the man got his drink and then strode up proudly to him, making sure he looked especially delicious.

Slowly he leaned over the unsuspecting young man's back until he was only inches from his ear. Seductively, he let his tongue flick at the flesh before whispering:

"Mmm."

The man stiffened then slowly relaxed as Draco's hands crawled up his back to land on his shoulders. Draco felt him shudder slowly as his hand made their way down his chest to land just below his nipples.

Slowly the head turned back to reveal misty, but bright, emerald eyes. They drooped lazily before widening. Suddenly, his head jerked back up and he gasped.

"_Malfoy?_" He yelped, his hands rising to claw at Draco's own.

Draco looked at him frowning then opened his own eyes. _Harry Potter_! Damn, if he knew Harry was this gorgeous beneath all those school robes three years ago he would have done this a long time ago.

Slowly Draco let his hands inch a little lower so that they settled on his ribcage. He felt Harry shiver again before grasping his hands again.

"What the hell are you doing?" He cried, scratching Draco's skin.

Draco scowled and watched as Harry slithered out of his grip and faced him. "What do you think?"

Harry swallowed and shook his head. "Hello! Malfoy! It's me..._Potter?_" He said waving his hands, attracting some unneeded attention.

"Potter, stop waving your hands like a moron, people are staring." Sneered Draco before rolling his eyes at the angry look on Harry's face.

"MALFOY!" Yelled Harry ad Draco's hands slithered up his thighs to land at his waist.

Draco smirked. "You know you want it."

Harry's eyes grew even larger, if possible, and he clenched his fists. "Hello! We're enemies!" He cried, looking at Draco's bored face. "Fights, hatred, _Gryffindor?_" He said stubbornly. "Any of that ring a bell?"

Draco shrugged and let his thumb slide up Harry's shirt, allowing it to explore a small section of Harry's bare flesh. Harry gasped and pulled away.

"Potter, don't be difficult." Said Draco, trying once again to land his hands on Harry's bare flesh.

Harry groaned in frustration and pulled back once again. "I'm leaving." He said biting his lip. "You've gotten... weird."

Draco scowled and grabbed Harry's hand before he could leave. Before Harry could protest, Draco brought his hand to his mouth and slowly licked his palm. Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't release his grip. Draco swore he heard a small, suppressed moan.

"I knew you wanted it!" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear before pulling the boy towards him.

Harry's eyes closed then opened as if just realising what he was doing. Slowly Draco's mouth leaned in towards Harry's neck and he started licking the skin beneath him slowly, savouring the taste. Harry's eyes closed again as his hands skimmed down to Draco's thighs and slowly crawled up towards his arse, grasping it firmly.

Draco led Harry quickly to the dance floor where he clutched Harry's waist desperately, feeling Harry's growing arousal brush across his own. It created an unbelievable burning sensation in his body, causing his blush to rush rapidly downwards. His hands found there way to the bottom of Harry's shirt where he let them crawl underneath, flickering across Harry's flat stomach. Harry groaned and threw his head back, exposing new skin to ravish.

Draco's tongue immediately started to work the flesh. He started by showering it with soft sensual kisses which soon quickly turned into large, wet licks. Harry squirmed and withered underneath Draco and started making the most erotic noises Draco had ever heard. Slowly he let his tongue slip back into his mouth and started to suck the moist skin before his teeth scraped across the slim neck.

By this point, Harry was moaning almost as loud as the music, his hands stroking Draco's back shakily. Draco smirked as he started trailing hot-moist open-mouthed kisses down Harry's neck to his collar bone where he started to nibble affectionately. Harry lolled his head back, waiting for Draco to lift his shirt off completely.

But he didn't. Instead he thrust his hips forward, creating wonderful friction. Harry opened his eyes wide and gasped before shutting them closed and arching his back, begging for more.

Draco smirked and let his hands crawl up inches more so that they were on top of Harry's chest. "Do you want me, Harry?" He purred leaning against the flushed boy gasping beneath him.

Harry's response was a low grown.

Draco's smirk grew and he raised his hand up further, letting his hand play with one of Harry's nipples. "I want to hear you say it." Said Draco, teasingly.

"I—I want you." He panted clinging on to Draco for support.

Draco nodded in approval and thrust against the boy again, watching amused as Harry arched his back once more. Slowly he did it again, creating a tantalizingly slow rhythm. Just as the pleasure got to unbelievingly high rates Draco stopped, his hands hooked into Harry's jeans.

Harry gave him a pout-y look that clearly said 'don't stop' but Draco only smirked. Slowly he pulled the boy closer, feeling the extremely hard arousal on his own. "Not here." He whispered deeply into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and let Draco lead him to the door, realising just how seductive this little Dragon could be.

¤¤¤¤

**Authors Note: **That was purely for my perverted side, I know. Major smut. Anyway, I hope you don't flame me for this, it was just a little fun. Sorry!


End file.
